Efficient use of the resources of a wireless local-area network (WLAN) is important to provide bandwidth and acceptable response times to the users of the WLAN. Moreover, wireless devices may need to operate with both newer protocols and with legacy device protocols. Some wireless devices may operate with limited power owing to battery operation and with short or long range and may have limited functionality. Moreover, there may be many limited power and/or limited functionality wireless devices.
Thus, there are general needs for methods, apparatuses, and computer readable media for location based query for low power devices.